conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Something Else
Something Else is the name of a troupe of actors/comedians from Georgeland who have produced a number of successful television and radio programs since 1979. The group officially disbanded in 1995, but has since re-united for a 2000 stage show and, in 2007, a new television series. Members *David Winston (b. 1959) (1979-1991, 2000, 2007) *Juliet Markey (b. 1960) (1983-1992, 2000, 2007) *Gabby Sinclair (b. 1965) (1992-1995, 2000, 2007) *Rick Newman (b. 1959) (1979-1995, 2000, 2007) *Keith Whitmore (b. 1959)(1985-1995, 2000, 2007) *Patrick McQueen (b. 1958) (1979-1995, 2000, 2007) *Joe Riley (b. 1961)(1987-1995) *Melissa Kovac (b. 1963)(1990-1993) History The Something Else troupe was formed by Winston, Newman and McQueen while all three were students at the University of Mainland in 1979. Winston and McQueen had known each other in high school, while Newman was a newcomer from Bradmarch. The trio were initially a musical act, and spent time busking on the university campus. Before long they began to add humour and a theatrical component, and the act developed into a comedy stage show, usually improvised, and based largely around interactions with their impromptub audience. The success of the act led to it being formally staged by the Mainland Players in 1980, and in the same year the trio were given offers to appear on stage at other venues. A series of radio and TV appearances helped make the three well-known in the Santa Christina area, and in 1982 they were given a contract to anchor the afternoon program on local radio 5VF. That program, Something Else on the Radio, was noted for its irreverent humour and liberal use of innuendo and was eventually syndicated to other networks. In 1983, while the show was still on-air, newsreader Juliet Markey joined the group as a full-time member. She had been the station's official newscaster since the show went to air, but her interactions with the others were so popular (they would frequently attempt to make her laugh during the news, mostly successfully), that she became a regular cast member. In 1985, Keith Whitmore, who had attended university with Winston, Newman and McQueen, joined the group primarily because of his business skills and effectively became their manager, agent and producer. Whitmore also had a natural talent for radio, and by 1986 their new show, Listen to Something Else, broadcast nationally by the GBC, featured Whitmore in a prominent role. Another member, Joe Riley, primarily a musician, joined the group in 1987 and provided a "parody-a-day" of popular songs at the time. The radio program ended in 1990. A stage show, Something Else on Stage, was launched the same year, touring nationally. The show, which starred all the cast members including Riley, was an opportunity for the cast to develop the comedic characters they had begun on the radio, mostly caricatures of themselves in a variety of guises. Based on his voice, mannerisms and attitude, Whitmore increasingly found himself in the role of host or anchor, while Winston expanded his talent for impressions into more physically demanding roles. Riley's then-girlfriend, Melissa Kovac, was part of the stage show cast as well, often collaborating with Riley. The stage show impressed critics, and the GBC commissioned a television series, Something Else From Something Else, in 1992. Winston and Markey declined to participate - Markey was now host of her own regular radio show while Winston had declared he'd "had enough" after the stage show. For the TV series, professional actress Gabby Sinclair, several years younger than the others, was hired to perform a variety of roles. Kovac, who had only been part of the stage show, was present for the first series only in a minor role. The series, which resembled a variety program, ran for three years and was highly successful. The show regularly achieved the highest-ratings for its timeslot and for the 1993-94 season was the GBC's most-rated program. The troupe were now national figures and featured regularly in entertainment bulletins. The group now began to feel the strain associated with success. After the 1995 series, which many felt was weaker than the others, internal tensions continued to boil. Newman and McQueen had a very public falling-out during the recording of one program, while Markey was said to "not get on" with many of the other cast. The result was that the group announced their 1995 series would be their last and that Something Else would split, with the members pursuing other projects. Over the next five years the members of the group pursued solo careers, with variable success. In late 1999, the possibility of a reunion was seriously discussed, and the GBC even held talks with McQueen and Newman about a reunion. That same year, both Newman and McQueen appeared publicly together and declared that their old rifts were healed. In 2000, the Something Else troupe reunited and announced they would tour with a new stage show, but that another TV series would not occur. The stage show, Something Else Live, ran in only four cities and was mostly a series of social commentaries and stand-up performances by the cast. Winston participated in the show, but Riley and Kovac did not (apparently at the request of the other cast). The group declared they would not permanently reform after the stage show. Winston went on to a leading role in A Cynic Is A Realist, an impersonation-based comedy program. Whitmore, Newman and McQueen launched seperate radio careers, while Markey continued her successful broadcasting career by becoming the GBC's Director of Youth Programming in 2002. Sinclair's acting career continued, with roles in a number of comedic and dramatic films and television shows. In 2007, the GBC announced the troupe would reunite for a new TV series, their first in twelve years. The reformation was apparently the brainchild of Newman and McQueen, while the other members required some convincing. David Winston was the first cast member to sign on, while Sinclair was apparently the last. The new series, That's Something Else! debuted in April 2007 and was immediately successful. Critic John East said it was the 'best thing the team have done for ages' and the show regularly rated highly among viewers. The GBC announced in October 2007 that a second run of 27 episodes, with the same cast, would be broadcast in 2008. Some speculation has suggested Joe Riley will return to the cast for the 2008 series. This has been denied by the cast and producers. Productions *''Something Else on the Radio'' (1982-1984) - radio *''Listen to Something Else'' (1985-1990) - radio *''Something Else On Stage'' (1990-1991) - stage show *''Something Else From Something Else'' (1992-1995) - television *''Something Else Live'' (2000) - stage show *''That's Something Else!'' (2007) - television Category:Georgeland